The shock
by keri.charlottelouisebarrett
Summary: After Claire falls pregnant she leaves Morganville for a few months.. But what happens when she and her baby return? Will anyone allow them to be happy?
1. I'm pregnant Shane

Claire -

If it wasn't for the pain i would of stayed in the warmth of his arms. i got up to be sick in the toliet great. The pain didn't stop after getting up it felt like i had be punched in the stomach , i sat up from the toliet to see Shane looking worried ,sitting on the end of the bed not knowing weither to stay or go to her. No such luck. I sat back down on the bed only to fall back into his arms , he pulled my fallen hair aside from my face letting in bounce. " hey what's wrong?" i sat not knowing what to say what was i going to tell him? The truth ... No i couldn't and I wouldn't. I sat smiling holding my belly tightly " Nothing" i shook off all the thoughts of telling him the bottom line was I couldn't for his sake.

Shane -

I knew she was keeping something from me , something big and lieing about it was worse. She was being sick daily in the morning before college and eating loads when she got home. Shane didn't quite get it Claire rarly ate anything unless she was made to by his self. I kissed her forhead " Tell me Claire.." i said hoping my voice came out steady. I saw her peak up at my face , she was beautiful and i couldn't help the way he felt for her. He loved her and for me that was a big thing. " I think we need to talk" i shut down all his thoughts but one. She was going to leave me god! Myrnin! She was going to leave me for Myrnin her crazy vampire boss who nearly got her killed more times than he could count.

I stood up right walking to the door not looking back at Claire " i knew this day was coming" i got to my own room slamming the door behide me.

Claire -

I sat there staring at the door which Shane left just moments ago . What did i do? i really couldn't quite get my head around what just happened " i knew this day was coming" he had said just before leaveing my room. How did he know? noone but herself knew what was wrong. i got up leaveing her room to sit outside Shane's door she didn't dare enter " SHANE!" i shouted at the top of my voice. "LET ME IN!" i went though everything that happened again and agian in my head replying when shane said Those words. Crap. He thought ... he thought i was leaveing him. I stood up shaking the dust of her jeans and opened the door to shane's room to see his clothers on the bed. " Shane!" i shouted trying not to cry , he was leaveing not just leaveing me but leaveing the Glass house leaving Morganville.

Shane -

I contiued packing his bag to leave in less than 2 hours not listening to a word Claire had to say. i thought i knew her , knew how she felt but i was just kidding myself why would anyone love Me? I sighed starting at Claire with tears running down my cheeks " WHAT CLAIRE?" i shouted. I hated being mad at her but dam she was going to leave me and that was breaking me up inside. i walked over to where she was standing and wiped her eyes. Even though i felt like running away and never coming to back , even though i knew Claire didn't want me , i couldn't help the way i felt for her.

I wiped her newly tears running down her lips and sighed at her voice. " Shane im not leaveing you dam it! Your a bigger drama queen than Eve!" i nodded not knowing whether to be happy about that fact she wasn't leaveing me or be mad that she just called me a drama queen.

Claire -

We sat for hours just holding each other close not talking about anything but the way we felt. i never douted the way i felt for him , I felt love . i faced him pulling up his chin to stare right at him " Shane there was something i needed to tell you though" i felt the pain again the pain in my belly which made me feel sick. Luckly i wasn't and was able to get the words out before Shane or the pain stopped me. " I-I'm Pregnant.."


	2. Time to tell Michael and Eve

Shane -

"You...you're what?" I couldn't get my head around what she had just said it didn't make sense how could sweet young Claire be .. He didn't even want to say it. "I'm pregnant Shane" she said once again making sure I understood. I moved closer not knowing what to do or what to say, in the end I settled for putting my hand on her belly as she placed hers over it.

Claire-

I sat staring into his eyes what was he thinking? " I'm 5 months gone Shane.." I smiled as I saw him place his eyes on her little bump.  
"And the.. Baby's mine right? I mean I'm going to be a father?" She frowned hitting his arm softly " no Shane I just get around! Ofcourse it's yours!" I shouted. He ran his fingers up my back tilting my head up placing the softest of kissing apon my lips, he was so warm and god I just wish I could stay like this forever but there was people to tell and some people wouldn't be so happy...

Shane-

We sat for hours and hours waiting for Michael and Eve to return home but when they opened the door nothing would come out of my mouth not even a simple hello.  
"Hey guys! Been up to much today?" Eve said as she hugged Claire sitting at the end of the sofa but Michael? He starred at me.. He knew something wasn't right so instead of sitting he stood infront of us all "spill now Shane something's not right" I bite my bottom lip what did I say? Michael would kill me! Claire was younger than us all .. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything Claire beat me to it "I'm pregnant Michael .. 5 months gone"

Michael -

SHE WAS WHAT?! Oh god no not Claire not little old Claire and Shane! Shane did this! I ran to Shane picking him up by his neck " what did you do?!" He started going pale  
"what do you think bro? Do you need the birds and the bees talk?"  
i held his neck tighter, if I went any tighter I would of broken his neck. I looked at Claire who was open eyed crying... She thought .., she thought I was going to kill him.. I wanted to kill him but I couldn't.. Claire needed him alive. I put Shane down who ran straight to Claire putting one arm around her and the other on her belly.

Eve-

I stood next to Claire smiling  
" it is Shane's right Claire bear?" She frowned " Like I've said before no I just get around morganville who knows who's it is!" I looked up at her was she telling the truth was it not Shane's?  
She laughed "Ofcourse it's Shane's! God!"  
I nodded happy that if she was pregnant that aleast it was Shane's.

Claire-

We sat at the dinner table for a hour not saying anything just messing with are food.. What did I say? Michael was pretty upset, eve was well eve and Shane? Heck knows what he was thinking.  
"Shane w..what are you thinking? You haven't really said much since I told you this morning?"  
We all starred at Shane not knowing what he would say " my girlfriend just told me she was pregnant  
what do you think I'm feeling? Scared,upset,angry at myself.. God Claire you are to young! And you live in Morganville that's never a good thing when you are pregnant!"  
I held back my tears bringing my hands to my head.  
"Shane's right Claire you shouldn't be here anymore... Once the vampires find out, you will be toast! are you ... k-keeping the baby Claire?"  
Was I? Even I didn't know what would happen if I had a baby at my age but I knew one thing I couldn't get rid of it. I help my head up high nodding  
" I'm keeping it" I looked across the table to Shane " I'm keeping it even if you don't want to step up and be a dad"


	3. Meet Elisha

8 months later  
Claire -

It had been 8 months since leaving morganville I still didn't know how I got out alive but knowing Michael he would have had a talk to Oliver. I sighed as I held Elisha in my arms, she was beautiful, she had my nose and mouth but she had.. She had her dads eyes.

8 months before

I held Shane in my arms for the last time  
"Please Shane.. Please come with me? We can be a family me you and the kid?"  
He sighed wiping his eyes I knew.. I knew apart of him would jump at leavening morganville and have a chance to have a family with me but he couldn't I knew that  
"I have to look after eve" he said sighing  
" Michael can't be around to look after her all the time , she needs me and anyways you have your mum and dad to look after you"  
he let me go leaving little space between us as he placed his hand on my belly  
" I love you ... I love you both.. Give the baby a life you could never have had in morganville"  
And within that he was gone...

Claire-

Pulling up at the glass house for the first time in 8 months was scary.. Would they even remember me? What If Shane had moved on? Even worse what if one of them wasn't alive? I shivered picking up Elisha placing in my arms while carrying the bags. I opened the gate to hear noise in the house... It sounded like... Like... Michael, Ofcourse! it was daylight and Michael hardly went out unless in shade. I sighed knocking on the door..

Michael -

I sat on the sofa playing my guitar as Shane and eve were still asleep. The knock on the door came as a suprise but I still rushed over to open the door to see Claire and a baby at the door step.  
"Hey Michael " she said smiling as she ran her fingers up the baby's face  
"Claire what are you and the baby doing back in morganville!" I shouted  
"Shhhh! Michael you will wake up Elisha!"  
Elisha was curled up in a ball in Claire's hands , she was beautiful and oh so little. I moved aside letting Claire and Elisha enter the house closing the door behide them. Before I had chance to sit back down on the sofa Elisha was already in my arms. She yawned moving her arms freely around her, she looked so much like Shane. Oh god! Shane! Claire and his daughter had come back and i hadn't even woken him up!  
"SHANE! GET DOWN HERE!' I shouted.  
I heard foot steps come down the stairs moments later...

Shane -

What did Michael want? It was 9am and i had hardly any sleep. As i walked down the stairs wiping my eyes i saw her.  
She was still as beautiful as ever maybe even more , her hair had grew and she had built out more i smiled running over to her plating a kiss on her rosy red lips.  
"Oh god Claire I've missed you!"  
She smiled " I have someone for you too meet!"  
She walked over to Michael and held in her arms a baby girl  
"Shane this is your daughter Elisha"


	4. One happy family?

Claire-

Shane stood shocked at me not even looking at his own daughter placed in my arms " what are you doing back? She shouldn't be here and nor should you Claire!" He shouted.

" she needs her father Shane.. She needs you" I walked over to him placing her in his arms.

There was so many things going though my mind was he going to put her back in My arms and tell us to leave before going upstairs? No.. He didn't he stood looking down at her running his finger up the side of her face as she opened her eyes slowly.

"She's... She's beautiful... Is she really mine?"

I smiled watching him as he wipes his eyes kissing his cheek "no she's ours"

Shane-

I couldn't get my head over it... I had a baby , no wait I man we had a baby.

I held her in my arms never wanting to let go "where's eve?" I said to Michael.

"EVE I THINK YOU SHOULD GET DOWN HERE!"

"Okay okay keep your head on" she stopped dead and looked right into my eyes "is that... Is that who I think it is?"

Eve

I couldn't believe it! Claire bear was back! I ran holding her tight "I missed you CB!"

She held on tight to me "I missed you too eve .. I missed you all so much"

Claire-

We sat for hours catching up for hours .. It seemed like I had missed more than I thought.

"S Claire...um... Are you like..." Shane started talking but didn't finish off.

"Am I what Shane?"

"Are y..you seeing anyone ?" He said looking down at the floor , I sighed walking over to him lifting his head up and kissing his lips softly I guessed he got the idea because suddenly he placed his arms around me and held me tight.

"So Claire are you staying in morganville now? For good?" Michael finally said after a good few minutes.

I looked at Shane then looked to Elisha who was sat with eve giggling , was I staying? I nodded .. I couldn't leave Shane once again and Elisha needed him "I'm staying for good"

Shane smiled looking me into the eyes "one happy family?"

I nodded " one happy family"


	5. Perfect timing

Claire -

It had been 3 months since I came back.. And I was so happy that I did.

I woke up cuddled up to Shane who was fast asleep which I couldn't blame him , he was up all night with Elisha singing songs trying to get her asleep. I got up putting one of his big baggy tops on , gave him a kiss on his head before walking downstairs to see Michael cuddling Elisha in the living room.

"Hey Michael " I smiled sitting down next to him kissing Elisha.

He smiled "hey , I can't get over the fact that you have a kid Claire"

I laughed "hey I'm not little old Claire no more"

" your still young"

I frowned as he messed up my hair "fine I'm not as little as I was " he nodded passing me Elisha who looked up and giggled.

Shane -

When I woke up I couldn't see or hear anyone.. I looked around to see the time 11am .. No wonder Claire wasn't here , Elisha would of been hungry. I smiled as I picked up a picture of use all.. It was weird , I was a father I mean I knew one day I wanted a family with Claire it's just scary hearing people say it. I yawned getting up , walking down the stairs to smell bacon being cooked. I walked into the kitchen grabbing Claire by the waist and kissing her. Oh god she was beautiful and her kisses Mmmm .. She made me feel alive. She laughed trying to get down "unless you want burnt bacon let me down!" I did as she said as she walked over plating up the bacon handing me a plate.

Claire-

Nothing really happened today.. I sat with Elisha most of the day cuddling her, Shane and Michael played zombie games and eve? Well eve just floated around. When she finally sat down she came over to me and kissed Elisha "how does it feel.. You know being a mum?"

I smiled "it's the best feeling in the world" she took Elisha off me while we all cuddled up on the sofa watching horror movies.

Shane -

I wrapped my arms around Claire while we watched horrors , she was rubbish at watching them all she did was hide her face and scream but it was cute. I watched her as she placed the cover around me and she went upstairs with Elisha.

This was it.. Perfect timing to tell Michael and Eve

"Guys" I cleared my throat looking at them both.

"Yep?" They said popping the p looking right back at me

I grabbed the little box from my back pocket opening it

" I'm going to ask Claire to Marry me"


	6. Bombshell

Michael -

"I'm going to ask Claire to marry me" Shane had said only moments ago but Eve had already wrapped her arms around him screaming with joy " OH MY GOSH! EEEEEEK!" He laughed looking at me "what do you think Michael?"

I patted his back grinning "go for it man , no one will ever love her more than you" he smiled back.

We heard footsteps on the floor and we all turned around to see Claire looking at us puzzled.

Claire-

I had just got Elisha off to sleep when I heard Eve scream but not scream for help but for joy? I' couldn't work out why though so I walked down the stairs and as I did everyone turned to face me " so erm what's happening?"

Shane placed something in his back pocket but I couldn't place what it was.

"Nothing eve just beat my high score that's all" he said looking at eve who nodded " erm yeah just beat his high score .. That's all not like we're planning anything" Shane nudged her and she just smiled.

I had no idea what was going on but I was going to find out.

Later that night ...

Shane-

Claire had been funny with me all day , I knew she knew something was going on but she didn't know what. I walked over to the sofa where eve was showing Claire the clothes she bought Elisha.

"So I know this will be to big for her but you know.. I kind of got carried away!"

Claire laughed as eve handed her a beautiful cream coloured dress with flowers all around it.

"Thanks eve it's beautiful" Claire said hugging her close.

"Girls ay" I turned around to see Michael holding Elisha close

" yep" I said popping the p.

I noticed a change to Michael since Elisha was here... He .. He grew a Bond with her , a big brother bond , a if anyone hurts her ill kill them bond. I smiled it was finally begging to feel like we could all live happily until Claire dropped the bomb shell.

Claire -

I let go of eve when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen to see bunny slippers , I sighed myrnin.

"Hello?"

"Ahh young Claire I heard you was back sorry I haven't dropped by or anything been busy!"

"It's fine myrnin so what do you want ?" I said hoping he would get straight to the point.

"Alright alright! Ahh that's what it was.. Amelie isn't to happy about your return and wants you gone"

"What do you mean myrnin? She wants me gone? Where does she want me to go?!" I said shouting

" oh young Claire don't stab the messenger! " he said laughing slighty "she wants you and your little children dead"

I stopped dropping the phone to the ground looking at Michael and Shane who was already looking at me " it's Amelie she's coming for me and Elisha"


	7. Amelie

**Claire ** -

We all sat waiting for Amelie , eve was cuddled up with Michael who had held of Elisha.. Me and Shane on the other hand were far apart from each other.

When the door rang Shane jumped up opening it.

" Shane how very nice to see you" Amelie said " are you going to welcome me in?"

He held his hand out "come in" she walked in and that's when she saw me.

"Young Claire" she nodded looking around.. Everyone was quite "what a warm welcome!" She laughed walking over to Elisha.

" and you must be the young child.. Elisha isn't in?"

Before I could say yes Michael had beat me" yes this is Elisha , Amelie what do you want?"

" ah yes I was getting to that Michael in my own time" she looked back at me and smiled a soft smile " Claire you left and that was hard enough for me to let happen but coming back? I can't let that pass"

"What do you want then Amelie? Us to leave? Or is it you want us dead!" I said raising my voice

"Young Claire .. I would only kill you if I had to , you know that"

"Fine then what is it? I can't leave , Elisha needs her father!"

Shane coughed " yeah and I need them both" he said joining me.

"Oh Claire I wish it was that easy , you see you know more than probably most of the humans , and we need you here "

"What are you trying to say?"

" and you Shane , you are one of the strongest humans here too , so you see if you put you two together... You get?"

Everyone looked at Elisha who was sat clapping away gigging

" don't you touch my daughter!" Shane shouted

" oh dear Shane you see you live in my town I can do what I want"

I placed my hand around Shane looking at him "let's just hear what she has to say first" he sighed but nodded.

"What is it then Amelie? Because you want something so tell us?"

" I want you and Shane to work with the vampires , and when little Elisha here " she smiled at her " is old enough I want her to as well"


	8. Bacon and coffee!

**Claire -**

It was light outside when I woke up , Shane was curled up next to me on the sofa seems like we both fell asleep watching a horror movie. I yawned moving his arm aside getting up going to the kitchen.

When I got there I saw Michael with Elisha feeding her

"Hi" I said purring a coffee for myself.

"Hey you off anywhere today?" He asked.

"Yep" I said popping the p " got a idea for Amelie to think about"

He cleaned up Elisha looking at me "Claire don't be getting yourself into anymore trouble I think you did enough of that last night"

I sighed remembering what happened.

Me and Shane both said no to helping or her using our daughter as her lab pet, which meant I had to move out of town.

"'Michael you know I had to for Elisha! I didn't want her growing up and being used to kill vampires"

He nodded kissing her daughters head.. What was it with Michael .. He had changed? He hardly spent any time with eve since Elisha came? I mean eve loved her but Michael ... He was always with her..

"Michael?"

" yes Claire?"

"Why are you always with Elisha? I mean you're never with eve much anymore unless she has hold of her"

He sighed looking down "I guess .. I guess I just would love the idea of being a father"

Oh.. Now I felt bad , I walked over to him kissing his head softly "don't worry you will be one day" he smiled messing up my hair.

**Shane**-

I woke up to the lovely smell of bacon and coffee , I opened my eyes to see Claire peering over me. I grabbed her by the waist pulling her on top of me as she giggled kissing me on the lips.

"Good morning to you too mr" I laughed running my hands up her waist

" Mmmm .. Is that bacon I smell"

"Yep" she said " but you better get in there quick Michael has already starting eating it"

I picked her up putting her over my shoulders walking to the kitchen.

"Hey! Let me down"

I laughed finally letting her down when I reached the kitchen she frowned hopping over to Elisha pulling her tongue out at me.

I grabbed a plate and 4 bits of bacon and sat on the kitchen work top.

"Get down Shane!"

"Bite me goth queen!"

She frowned kicking my leg

"Jerk"

Claire laughed checking her watch

"Oh erm ... I need to go" she said

"Where you going?"

"To see Amelie about a plan I have"

She reached me , standing on her tip toes and gave me a kiss

"Be back by 6 were going out"

She nodded walking off

"You asking her tonight man?"

" yeah I'm asking her tonight"


	9. Lab pet

Shane -

After sitting for hours on end with Eve I finally worked out there's more to asking a girl to marry you than I thought.

"So how you going to ask?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Shane! You cannot just get on one knee and be like "marry me" you have to lead up to it!" She frowned.

Now that I thought about it I did have a idea

"I do have a idea" I said pulling my tongue out at her

"Care to tell me?" She asked

Just as I was about to start telling her my phone went off

I pulled it out to see a text of Claire

**Hey Shane,**

**Amelie accepted my idea ,don't ask I'll tell you at home and please try not to be mad.**

**I love you**

**Xox**

I sighed looking up at eve " I would love to tell you but I need to start getting ready"

She frowned and walked away.

Clare-

As I knocked on Amelie's door I got more worried, what if she didn't like the plan? What if she made me and Elisha leave? Or even worse... I shivered as the door opened.

" young Claire , what a pleasant surprise " she smiled softly as I entered the room "and what brings you here?" She asked , she seemed calm and happy... Maybe she would be ok with the plan

"I have a idea"

"A idea for what young Claire?"

" I don't want you using Shane or Elisha for your lab pets , but I'm willing to go with you and fight the vampires , just me"

She sat down in her chair running her fingers up and down the desk "hmmm ... I see" she said.

It was a good few minutes until she reached her answer " Well it's better than nothing " she nodded " ill agree on one term"

"What's the term?" I said looking into her eyes

" You move out of the glass house and live with myrnin , you have three days to pack"

I nodded " can I still go and see them all?"

Amelie sighed " once I'm finished with you yes , you may leave now" she pointed at the door.

I walked outside grabbing my phone from my pocket sending Shane a text

**Hey Shane,**

**Amelie accepted my idea ,don't ask I'll tell you at home and please try not to be mad.**

**I love you**

**Xox**

I sighed trying not to cry as I walked down the corridor , this was going to be hard but it had to be done.


	10. Marry me?

CLAIRE -

When I came home later that day everyone was sat in the living room , Shane and Michael playing video games with eve and Elisha sat next to them.

The minute I opened the door They all looked up.

"How did it go?" Shane was the first one to ask

"Yeah.. It went fine" I lied and by looking at Michael's face he knew I was.

"Claire? Can I have a word with you?" I nodded following him into the kitchen

"Spill now" he said leaning on the door

I sighed " I need to pack my bags Michael , I have three days till I move in with Myrnin"

I walked to the door but Michael grabbed my hand stopping me

"What did you do Claire...?"

"I made a deal" I sighed looking into his eyes " ill be back one day don't worry" I pulled him into a hug.

He let me go walking through the kitchen door to see Shane right outside it

"Shane.. Please" he ran upstairs banging his door be hide him.

SHANE -

She was going to live with Myrnin?! What sort of a plan was that?!

I grabbed the box from my back pocket opening it when I heard the knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Claire.."

I sighed looking down at the ring

"Go away Claire"

I heard her sit down at the other side of the door , so I did the same.

"Why do you have to go and live with him?"

"I can't tell you Shane just please try and understand.. I need you too look after Elisha.. I swear ill be back soon but for now I need to pack" I heard her get up heading for her room... Her room.. Crap! I got up remembering the rosés placed on her bed with love heart cut outs coving it.

I ran out of my room and into hers to see her staring at the bed.

CLAIRE -

I looked down at my bed.. To see roses and love Hearts coving it.. It was beautiful.

"Claire I can explain" I turned around to see Shane be hide me with a box in his hand.

"Shane...?" He must of noticed I was looking at his hands as he did and then smiled.

" like I said I can explain" i smiled running my fingers up his face , kissing his lips softly. He pulled me close looking into my eyes , gosh he was perfect , he made my heart melt.

"Claire I love you , I have since the day I met you" he ran his hands up and down my back " I'm so lucky , I have the most beautiful girls ever" I smiled noticing how he said girls.

Then my heart stopped as he got down on one knee opening the box to show the most beautiful ring ever.

"Claire I guess what I'm trying to say is , if I spent the rest of my life in your arms I would be the luckiest man alive... Will you marry me?"

I nodded wiping the tears which had formed in my eyes "YES!YES!YES!" I screamed and he picked me up kissing me deeply "I love you so much Shane"

He placed the ring on my finger pulling me closer " I love you too Claire Collins" I blushed at the sound of him calling me that.

It finally felt like things were looking up for once..


	11. Goodbye for now

**The next day...**

CLAIRE -

I woke up to a knock on the door and the smell of toast. I yawed looking up to see Shane with a tray.

"Morning beautiful" he said sitting down on the end of the bed handing me the tray.

On the tray was a full cocked breakfast and coffee I laughed "so who made this then?"

He frowned "hey I made it! But.. Just be careful it might be rubbish!"

I nodded eating it slowly and gosh it was so good! Shane was a secret chef! He had cooked everything perfect! I wiped my month finishing it all off.

"So how was it?" He said moving the tray aside.

"It was lovely" I laughed kissing his lips softly.

He pulled me on top of him , placing his arms around my waist kissing me harder .

"Erm I see you guys worked everything out?" I screamed moving away from Shane to see Michael in the hall way laughing.

" yes we did , family meeting down stairs?"

Michael nodded walking down the corridor.

"Family meeting?" I asked

"Yeah well I think we might have to tell them" he pointed to my ring

"Oh yeah" I laughed.

MICHAEL-

Everyone was sat around the table drinking coffee. I looked around to see Claire and Shane looking at each other.

"So erm what's the family meeting about?" I already had a hunch but It was better to hear it from them both.

"Well" Claire held her hand up which placed a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

" me and Shane are getting married!" She screamed and so did eve who had joined her and held her in a hug "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" She screamed.

I carried Elisha over to them smiling " I'm happy for you both too"

Shane took Elisha from me kissing her head "thanks man"

Claire nodded as she reached in her pocket taking out her phone..

CLAIRE -

Today was so perfect everyone was happy and me , Shane and Elisha were finally going to be a family .. Until my phone went off

I reached into my pocket taking out my phone to see a text.

**Ahh Claire! **

**Change of plan! Amelie wants you here today at 2pm!**

**Don't be late!**

**Myrnin**!

I sighed looking up at everyone " guys I have to go.. Amelie wants me to leave today"

Shane looked at me "do you have to?" I nodded and he kissed my head "want help with your bags?"

"Yes please" i said as Shane passed me Elisha walking up the stairs.

SHANE -

I was rubbish at goodbyes.. But at least I knew this wasn't forever.. Well that's what I hopped.

I passed her the bags as she passed me Elisha , as she went one by one hugging us all , first Michael

"See you soon yeah?"

She nodded "sooner than you think.. Ill miss you"

He messed her hair up "ill miss you too"

Eve frowned wiping her tears "ill miss you too Claire bear" she held her close..

Then she turned to me and Elisha " you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to have to be"

she kissed me softly " I love you both"

"We love you too"

And within that she and Michael got into the car and was gone.. And the worst part was... I didn't know when she was going to be back.


	12. My heart is always yours

**( if you love Myrnin and Claire well then this chapter is just for you.. Enjoy;) **

CLAIRE -

After Michael had left I walked inside to see myrnin .

"Ahh young Claire! I see you've not changed since we last met"

"Myrnin where am I going to sleep?"

" over there" he pointed to a tiny little bed I sighed walking over to it sitting down.

"Get settled who knows how long you'll be here for!"

I frowned opening my bag placing things On the side where bob the spider was placed .. It was a shame he was still here.. As I pulled out things I came across a picture. I ran my fingers up and down the frame.. It was going to be so hard being away from them all..

"Ah Claire could you come here a second?"

I nodded placing the picture in front of bob .. A least I didn't have to see his face while I was sleeping now.

"What is it?"

" I have some stuff for you to sort though " he pointed to the boxes as I reached to grab one he held my hand looking at it "whats that?" He pointed to my ring.. Oh crap what was I going to say? The truth I had to " me and Shane are .. Getting married" that set him back A bit as he walked away from me , his eyes never leaving the ground "well .. That's great news... Now sort though them boxes will you!" He said raising his voice as he walked away from my sight.

I sat down pulling the boxes in front of me... Books... Letters.. More books... I sighed there was nothing but junk , as I placed my hand back into the box a I felt a box , I got it out holding it to my face... What was in it? Knowing Myrnin it was something creepy.. I shouldn't open it... But that didn't stop me... I opened it to see a necklace.. That was surprise.. I thought maybe a bomb like last time or anything but not a necklace.. And my gosh it was beautiful.. The chain held a rosy red heart on the end of it with a little note in the box saying.. Oh god.. No .. The note.. I read it out loud to myself "To Claire.. My heart is always..."

Before I could finish Myrnin came up be hide me taking the box away from my hands "never speak of this box again" I got up facing Myrnin " tough look.. When did you get that?"

He didn't answer me.

"I'll ask again when did you get that?"

"It was my mothers... I just added the note in the box when I met you" he placed the box on the side turning away..


	13. Time to see Amelie

CLAIRE-

I had been a week since I left the glass house , a week since I found the box... A week of Myrnin not talking to me.

I yawned opening my eyes to see myrnin working away.

"Ahh Claire your awake , get up and get dressed Amelie wants too see you"

I frowned wrapping the cover around me "I see you are finally talking to me"

He walked away.. I guess not.

I got up changing into black skinny jeans and a vest top , putting my hair in a pony tail as I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Claire is that you?"

"Shane! You know you can't ring me.. "

"Tough"

I sighed if Myrnin heard I would be dead.. But knowing with his hearing he already had..

"Look Shane I really have to go.."

" Claire when will you be back its been a week"

I sighed while getting my shoes on "ill be back soon I promise"

I heard footsteps coming towards me "I have to go bye I love you" I whispered even quieter.. Before I put the phone down I heard a slight "I love you too" which made me smile.

When myrnin had joined me , he was dressed and I mean dressed. Jeans , a shirt and no bunny slippers! Well there's a first time for everything.

"You ready?"

I nodded as we walked to founders square.

SHANE-

I know it had only been a week but I missed Claire like mad.

As I sat up in bed with Elisha in my arms i heard a knock at the door.

" come in" the door opened and in walked Michael who sat in the arm chair at the side of the bed "Hey"

"Hey man.. Did you want something?"

He nodded " yeah I was talking to Amelie before..."

"And?"

"They are using Claire to kill vampires like Amelie's father.. But she's a human and Shane.."

"She could die!" I shouted as Elisha staring crying "shush " I rocked her back of to sleep.

"We need to go see her"

Michael agreed getting up "get dressed and ready , leave Elisha with Eve , we are leaving in a hour"

I got up placing Elisha in her cot getting ready..


	14. The end of Claire?

**(First off , sorry it's taken me ages to write I had huge writers block, but I'm back now!**

**Claire- **

She was using me! I frowned as we pulled up to the coffee shop and myrnin opened the door for me , as I got out "call me when you're finished"

I sighed but nodded ... So where was he...

I was there own human vampire hunter.. As myrnin called it , spot the vampire , stick a silver knife in them , call myrnin who takes them to Amelie and bam done.

But it wasn't that simple , I could get hurt , or worstly ... Killed. I sighed ... I've got to.. For Shane and Elisha ... And that's when I spotted him.

**Shane- **

As we got to founders square , we saw myrnin getting out of his car.

"Myrnin!" I shouted to which he turned around with a grin on his face "ah Shane how lovely!"

"Where's Claire?"

"She's busy! Working! Now if that's all you came for ,there's your answer good bye!" And with that he turned around but Michael followed him , both whispering.

When he joined me he nodded " she's at the coffee shop but we need to hurry"

**Claire -**

He was a tall lad , with dark brown hair coving his face , skinny and looked no older than Claire. She sighed , why did Amelie want him?

She took out the knife placing it in both hands

" I think you should turn around" she said trying not to show the shaky-ness in her voice , he did what she said but laughed "young girl , what do you think you're going to do with that?" He laughed pointing at the knife.

"Stab you?" She said as a evil smirk placed on her lips "Amelie wants you"

"And if Amelie wants me she can come get me herself" he said as he placed his arm around my neck grabbing the knife from my arms cutting my neck gently "ring her .. It would be lovely to have a talk with her myself"

I got my phone out speed dialling the number four in my phone.. It rang... And rang.. Until she answered

"Young Claire what do you want?"

I sighed and I handed the phone to him

They talked for what seemed hours.. But when I looked at my watch it had only been a few minutes.

He ended the call , and smirked.

"I'm so sorry I've got to do this.." He pulled his arm away from my neck and cut deeply into my wrist , I screamed as he placed his mouth around my wrist drinking from me.. He wasn't stopping.. He was slowly killing me... I fell to the floor closing my eyes , not moving... I tried to scream but no words were coming from my mouth...

Next thing I knew I was being pulled away into a car , I heard a male voice.. But I couldn't put a name to it... But whoever it was , was taking me to hospital.


	15. Open your beautiful eyes

**Shane-**

She looked so pale , so ill and little. Elisha curled up in my arms as I sat waiting for hours and hours.

Days pasted , Michael and eve came every once and a while to let me wash and change clothes and take Elisha but Myrnin was here most days , lay on the hospital floor on what he called his "make do bed" I hated him being here but I knew Claire wouldn't be happy if I kicked him out.

I sat on the edge of her bed sighing "Claire if you can hear me.. Please come back.. I need you.. Elisha needs to , so do Michael and eve and heck even Myrnin needs you" he looked up giving a dull look.

"Claire please" I grabbed her hand as I felt her squeeze mine.

" oh my god! Claire!" I got up running to the door "DOCTOR!" I screamed in which a doctor approached me.

"yes?" He asked

"It's Claire! I think she's waking up!"

He walked over to her , writing on his note pad nodding at myself and Myrnin who had joined Claire's side.

" you're right , she is waking up, she should be awake soon"

I nodded sitting back down next to her.

Hours of waiting went by until she opened her beautiful eyes.

**Claire-**

Pain was all I felt .. I opened my eyes to see two sets of eyes looking down at me.

"Claire!" It was Shane , he wrapped his arms around me kissing my cheek , I was about to hug him back when I saw my wrist , I run my finger up it "what... Happened?" It was all cut up , and then over the cut , was teeth marks , vampire teeth , I looked around seeing Myrnin by the wall.

"was this you!" He mouthed the words "No" but I didn't believe him.

"You've done it before! You've bitten me!"

Shane frowned placing my head in his arms "it wasn't him Claire"

"Oh" was all I could say.

As I was about to say sorry to Myrnin, Michael , eve and Elisha walked in.

"CLAIRE! You're awake!" She wrapped her arms around me "I'm so glad you're ok!" I smiled nodding as Michael placed Elisha in my arms who clapped her hands gigging " I missed you" I said poking her nose , she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me. God I was so lucky , I had amazing friends , a handsome fiancée and a beautiful little girl and oh Myrnin.


End file.
